Coffee
by ZappuelLightnin'Rod
Summary: In the city of Soleanna, Princess Elise has a dream. A dream that it turns out others know about somehow.


_Hello, everyone and here is... something that my friend made me do! Enjoy!_

* * *

It was a beautiful night in the city of Soleanna. A perfect night for the Festival of the Sun. Good thing too, because that's exactly what they were celebrating now. Much better then last year where it rained. Six girls dance upon the boat running along the river in the city as the audience cheered and the fireworks went off.

Princess Elise waved to the audience of Soleanna. She, the princess of Soleanna, was here to light the ceremonial torch for the festival.

Meanwhile, a blue hedgehog ran along the walls of the city. Something strange had been happening to him the past few days and he would've liked answers. Luckily for him, this was the night of the Festival of Soleanna. He smiled as the beauty of the water and the night sky, along with all the lights of the city meshed together in a wonderful sight.

Eventually, he saw something that made him stop on a dime, something he had the memory of not doing for the past couple of days. His eyes widened and his mouth curled into a smile as he saw the gondola in the water. He then looked forward and began to run quickly. This caused a lot of wind up in the crowd, who screamed as if they were on a roller coaster. it picked up a feather and blew it into the sky. The wind that was made by the hedgehog was so rand that it blew past Princess Elise on the boat. She looked up to the feather with a look of wonder... familiarity even. As it flew up high into the sky, one of the women in hoods behind her asked, "Ms. Elise?"

She answered right away, "It felt like... someone was calling me."

The other woman in the hood behind her said, "I'm sure it's just the wind."

She looked at her while she said this and looked back forward, "Of course. But it felt so... familiar... somehow." A smile crept upon her face as she said this. She didn't know why, but that familiar wind that she felt made her smile. She looked back to the screaming crowd and waved her hand to them, while fireworks went up high in the sky.

The feather continued to float upwards as the wind current made it do. It blew the feather up to the top of a building where the blue hedgehog stood. With a smile on his face, he watched as the feather floated up even higher, until it looked as if it as flying on the moon. He looked upon the moon as he wondered, "Why isn't half the moon missing?" Bu this was not a question that he would let bother him tonight. He would just look down at the ceremony and smile. Besides that... thee was another question bugging him tonight that he would have the answer to tomorrow. No need to wonder about that moon.

* * *

Princess Elise walked back to her room at about 2 A.M. in the morning. She was very tired after her long day today. She had so many hours of getting ready for something that lasted a few more hours. She climbed up into her bed and curled up, almost instantly falling asleep when her head hit the pillow. While she slept, she dreamed. She dreamed a dream that seemed so realistic. She dreamed that her father died when she was a little girl. She dreamed that she was kidnapped by a at, bald genius with the goal of taking over the world. She dreamed that she was saved by... a blue hedgehog. She dreamed all these things and so much more. It all seemed so... real. But it couldn't be real, could it? No. It seemed so ludicrous. When her eyes open to the morning sun, she knew for sure that it was a dream.

She yawned and stretched her arms. She smacked her lips as she laid upon her bed, being somewhat lazy. But she did get up. She got up and got ready for another day as a princess. Another...boring day... as a princess. Well, luckily, it wasn't to bad of a day. She didn't have any responsibilities today. Today was basically her day off from being a princess. Still, she was treated like one, how she couldn't get away from her guards. She eventually decided to go for a walk, but her guards decided to use the canals for transportation. She sighed to herself, but knew that fighting was futile. So she went along into the gondola and took a ride around the city.

She sighed as she saw people walk on the normal roads of Soleanna. Everything seemed so calm compared to last night. She just stared blankly around the city as her mind went blank as well. Much like children do on long car , something caught her eye that made her brain instantly turn on. A blue hedgehog at a Hog dog stand.

"Yeah, give me one Jumbo Chili Dog, please." the hedgehog said to Frank, the hot dog salesmen. At least he thinks his name was Frank. Might've been something like Joe or Steve, but whatever.

"Wait, who is _that_?" Elise asked one of her guards.

"Hm?" The guard looked over to where Elise was looking and replied, "Oh, that's Sonic the Hedgehog. He's one of those heroes that saves the world from some sort of evil madman. Think his evil-doer is named... Doctor Eggplant, or something like that."

She looked more intensely at the hedgehog. She recognized him... from the dream she had last night, "I know him..."

"Course you do. Everyone knows him. At least what he looks like and his name." The guard said.

"No, I mean I know him. I had a dream about him last night." She told the guard.

The guard looked at her with a weird expression, " You, uh... you may not want to tell him that. Would kinda make you look weird..."

"Well, at least we'd look weird together." Said a voice from behind the guard. The boat they were in slowly moved so Elise was able to get a good look at the person who said the sentence. Or, in this case, hedgehog.

The guard turned to see Sonic, but remained silent.

"What? You've never seen a talking hedgehog before? I've seen three. Well, technically, one of them could just be a figment of my imagination, but still. Including myself, that's three." Sonic said bluntly, walking along with the boat.

"You're... Sonic the Hedgehog!" Elise said in shock.

"Yep. That's my name, don't wear it out." Sonic replied.

Elise looked back at he guard with a smile and then looked back to Sonic, "What are you doing here?" She asked him. She didn't sound insulting, she sounded like she couldn't believe that he was here. Which she kinda couldn't.

"Long... complex... story... that could probably be explained over something like coffee or something like that. Which, luckily, I have the time for." Sonic replied.

"Wait, really?" Elise asked.

"Yeah. That one coffee shop that's... the only coffee shop in town sound good?" Sonic said.

Elise looked at her guard who gave her a disapproving look, and mouthed 'no.' Elise looked back at Sonic and said, "Of course!"

Sonic smiled and said, "Great. Meet you there!" He then ran off at a fast speed.

The guard placed his palm in his face, prompting Elise to ask, "What?"

"It's... nothing..." The guard said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

Sonic sat on a chair at the only coffee shop in Soleanna. He waited for Princess Elise to get there so he could talk to her. He had a few questions that he would like answers to. And then maybe he could figure out that moon thing. But that one was a second priority. He had ordered a drink before sitting, but it was actually Pepsi as opposed to coffee.

He looked around and saw Elise walking towards the coffee shop that he was at. He waved to her in order to make sure that she saw him there. Yeah, he was the only blue hedgehog at the place, but he just wanted to be on the safe side. She waved back to hm, smiling sheepishly. When she got to the table, she pulled out a chair and sat down with the blue hedgehog. Silence followed. Awkward silence. The worse kind of silence. Dead silence is bad, too, but Awkward is... more awkward then dead.

Elise finally spoke up, "So... Um... Any reason that you wanted to talk to me here?"

Sonic replied to her, glad that the awkward silence left, "Yeah, actually. My friend Knuckles had this weird dream a couple of nights ago."

Elise looked at him with a questionable face and said, "So... you wanted to talk to me because your friend had a dream?"

Sonic smiled, "Nah, lemme finish. He had a dream about an adventure that seemed really... well, real. We just kinda blew it off, because Knuckles is kinda a Knuckle head."

Sonic took a drink of his Pepsi after saying this as he was thirsty. "I see..." Elise replied.

Sonic finished gulping down some of his soda and continued, "Yeah, but anyways, it wasn't until a couple of days later that Tails started to receive dreams as well. Similar to Knuckles' but more from his point of view."

"Okay..."

Sonic continued, finishing up his story in the next sentence, "Yeah, and after he got dreams... I started to get some too. We compared our dreams to each other's and from what we were able to figure out, it's as if we all had the same dream, but, y'know, from different perspectives."

"I... see... why are you telling me this?" Elise asked, very curious as to why Sonic as telling her all of this, obviously.

"Because, you were in all of the dreams." Sonic said, bluntly.

Elise's eyes widened. She was in his dreams? She was in his friend's dreams? She wanted confirmation, so she said aloud, "I-...I was?"

"Yep. And I wanted to know if you've had any weird dreams lately. With a few talking animals in it? Me specifically?" Sonic asked.

Elise looked down at her fingers. She did have a really weird dream last night involving this hedgehog and he said that he had one with her. Were they the same? Her mind was a curious one, so she wanted to know.

"Yes... I did have one... last night. I was kidnapped by this mad scientist ho said his name was Dr. Eggman... he wanted to control the world and... I was the key to it. But you rescued me... more then once... until..."

"I died?" Sonic added.

Elise looked at him with wide eyes, "Yes! How did you know?"

"Basically the same dream I had." Sonic explained.

Elise looked at him, "Wow... That's... weird..."

Sonic took a sip of his Pepsi and asked her, "In the end, did you blow out a flame that would erase time or whatever?"

Elise nodded. "Yes..."

Sonic smiled, "Well, that explains it."

"It does?" Elise said with a confuzzled look.

Sonic replied, "Well, kinda. My buddy Tails figured it out. Basically, that was what originally happened, but when we went and blew out that flame, it re-wrote time, and these memories are the remains of it, or whatever."

Elise got a basic grasp of what Sonic was saying but a question rang in her head, "Wait, why do our memories remain of that timeline if it never happened?"

"I dunno. I say we blame that giant Time demon thing. What was it called? Solosis? Methane? So...Mepher..." Sonic said as he tried to remember the name Solaris.

Elise however, suggested, "How about we just call him Larry until we remember his name?"

Sonic chuckled at this, "Yeah, okay. I blame Larry."

Elise chuckled at her won joke as then an interesting thing came to her mind. Well, interesting to her anyway, "Wait, so... our dreams actually happened?"

"Well, technically no, because we reset time, but, yeah."

Elise smiled at the hedgehog and then tried to remember the dream. She remembered a part of the dream... a part that looking back on she kind of regretted. Her eyes slanted and her mouth curled in a frown as she remembered it. Sonic took notice, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Elise looked at him, but then looked away, "It's nothing..."

Sonic could easily tell this was not the case, however, "Aw, come on, Elise. What is it?"

Elise looked back up at Sonic with an ashamed look on her face, "I'm sorry..."

"For what? Getting kidnapped? It's alright. Rescuing people is my job. Well, secondary, anyways. Beating Egghead is numero uno."

Elise laughed at this but went back to her ashamed look when she continued, "No...I'm sorry for... what I said."

Sonic looked at her with a puzzled look.

"You know...'I don't care what happens to the world'..." She quoted.

Sonic looked at her and it finally clicked in his head, "Oh, that. Don't worry. It's okay."

"No, it's not. I was... so selfish about that... About meeting you..." She said, sadden of her own behavior. It was odd. Now that she had that dream... it was almost as it started to affect her emotionally. Well, it did happen to her, technically, but still...

Sonic looked at her. She wore a face of sadness, like a child wore a mask on Halloween. With her behavior right now, there was a question ringing in his mind, "What was your life like before then?"

Elise looked at him, slightly surprised, "Well..." She looked into her ind in order to see what she remembered of her previous life. It was in fact, very different. "... I guess the divergence point is... when my dad died."

Sonic's eyes widened, "Your dad died?!"

Elise nodded, "Yes... When I woke up... I was told that I must never cry... that I must remain strong... I almost did when I was young... but my father's friends... they did so many things to help me forget about him... I never did, but I didn't cry... I was strong, but... I as in a private school... and after my dad died... I was home schooled for the rest of my life... There were a couple of bullies at my school, but they never really bothered me... so, as you can tell... I didn't have a lot of friends... That is... until you came along, Sonic."

Sonic listened to her story with a face of sympathy, "And when I died... you lost your only friend..."

Elise looked at him and nodded.

"Wow... such a cruddy life all wrapped up to the point where a little girl couldn't cry. Where you couldn't cry...Sorry about that. Really, I am."

Elise looked over towards the waters of the city near the shop, "It's okay... there's nothing you could have done about it..." She sighed.

A bit of silence followed when one more question rang in Sonic's mind, "Did you... have a crush on me?"

Elise's eyes widened and her face became a deep pink, "Uh..."

"Totally did. Well, looks like I owe Tails five bucks..." Sonic said, muttering the last part to himself.

"N-no I didn't..." Elise said, her face going from deep pink to bright red.

Sonic smiled and said,"Okay, fine. You didn't."

Elise went silent as her face slowly went back to normal. But a light hue of pink remained as she asked, "Do you think that... maybe... if I _did_ like you... Which, y'know, totally wouldn't happen, never in a million years... Do you think it could work out?"

Sonic looked at stared at her and said, "I wouldn't bet on it..."

Elise's eyes widened slightly, before she looked down at the ground dejected.

Sonic saw this and said, "Now, don't take it like that. I'm not trying to be insulting. It's just..."

"... You're a hedgehog and I'm a human." Elise finished.

"No, it's not that. Well, okay, it a little bit of that, but that's not the main reason." sonic told her, "The main reason why it wouldn't work is that same reason I always run from my friend Amy. Because I'm not a romantic guy. I like being free, not tied down to a girl going to watch chick flicks. No offence."

"None taken..." Elise said as she sighed.

Sonic got up from his seat and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Well, hey, look at the bright side. We remember our adventures and we're friends now, right?"

Elise looked at him and smiled, "Yeah... you're right. We are friends now."

Sonic smiled and he looked to the watery canals that led to the ocean, which had the sun setting over them now.

Elise and Sonic both enjoyed this scene. It was beautiful. Elise was so glad that she blew out that candle now. One las thing rang into her head that she said aloud, "But our story is still a better love story then Twilight."

Sonic laughed, "Yeah... no doubt about that..."


End file.
